The Veygans, last of their kind
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: 2 oc's. Beginning Summary inside.


STARGATE SG1:THE VEYGANS:

* * *

(Who the Veygans look like...)

Pagan: Me

Law: Jude Law.

Marco: Philip Andrew----------(Pagan's Mate.)

Christian: Austin St. John.

Alasdair: Jason David Frank.

Raphael: Christopher Khayman Lee.

Warrick: Roger Velasco.

James: Danny Slavin.

Colt: Russell Lawrence.

David: Rhett Fisher.

Dominic: Sean Cw Johnson.

Vincent: Ricardo Medina Jr.

Pahku: Travis Fimmel.

Navi: Aaron Lohr.

* * *

Bios:

Name:Pagan.

Age:20 ½.

Eyes:Ice Blue.

Hair:White-Streaked Red.

Mates Name:Marco.

Name:Law.

Age:28.

Eyes:Ice Blue.

Hair:Red-Streaked Platinum Blonde.

* * *

Name:Marco.

Age:24.

Hair:Black w/ blonde bangs.

Eyes:Sapphire Blue.

Mate Of Pagan.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

The SGC discovered a new gate address and decided to try it out. Of course they sent a MALP to survey it first. It showed a camp not even a hundred yards away. The atmosphere was acceptable, so Jack sent SG1 with things to trade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'C approached the camp. A young man approached them.

"What business, may I ask, do you have here?" He questioned.

Teal'C stepped forward.

"Law?"

"Teal'C?"

The old friends hugged.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I had met him once when he was a boy. The Goa'uld made his kind as a weapon. I heard rumors from Master Bra'tac that the Asgard had taken them."

"His name?"

Law bowed his head to Sam.

"My name is Law, Miss..."

"Colonel Samantha Carter."

Daniel finally stepped forward.

"I am Doctor..."

"Daniel Jackson, yes. Thor has spoken of you most often."

"Law, I would like to speak to your father."

"To speak of trade?"

"Yes."

"My father passed on 6 months ago, after my sister's...how would you humans say it...ah, yes, wedding."

"She has a husband?"

"We call them mates."

"Could you explain that a little for us?"

"We are like wolves. We mate for life. My mother, the gods rest her soul, and my sister were the only females. Now it is only my sister. The fate of our race depends on her. But as the humans say...no pressure."

There was a short silence before Sam spoke up.

"Have they 'mated' yet?"

"No, Colonel Samantha, they have not."

"Not to be nosy, but why not?"

"She is not old enough yet."

"How old does she have to be?"

"21. Females 'marry' at 20, mate at 21, and bear their first young at 22."

"May we speak to you about the trade?"

"You could speak to me, yes, but the trade decisions are not mine to make."

"I thought you were leader."

"No. My sister is our Alpha."

"May we speak to her, then?"

"I am sorry, Daniel, but you may not."

"Why?"

"Because she was injured in the hunt and she is resting. You may speak to her mate, though. He will inform her of your offer when she wakes and will inform you of her decision."

Law took them to his sister's home.

"Law, you have returned," said the young man by the fire.

"Teal'C, Daniel, Colonel Samantha, this is Marco, my sister's mate."

"Hello, all. You are here to trade?"

"Yes, we are."

"Law, will you please talk to your sister. She is refusing to rest."

Then they all looked up to see a beautiful young woman hobble up and plop her self down between Marco's knees.

"I am injured, not dead, you tweebs!" The girl coughed.

"My love, you are supposed to be resting."

"Marco, my dear, I will do it when I am damned well ready to."

"Pagan," said Teal'C in a scolding manner.

"Teal'C! Long time, no see."

"Last time I saw you, you were hiding behind your brother."

"Don't remind me. I don't have to depend on him anymore. Now...he depends on me. Ain't that a twist of fate? Okay, no more jokes."

Marco rolled his eyes.

"Do that again, Marco, and you'll regret it. I'm sorry, Teal'C, I get this way sometimes."

* * *

They made the trades. Pagan, Marco, and Law walked them to the gate. 

"Pagan, we could have our doctors look your injuries for you."

"I don't know about this, Pagan."

"Law, relax, stay here. Take care of the boys for me."

"What about Marco?"

"He can come as well, if you wish it."

Marco picked up Pagan as Sam dialed the gate. Before they stepped through the gate, Marco and Pagan held onto each other with all their might. When they were though the gate, Marco almost dropped Pagan when he saw guns pointed at him.

"Drop your weapons!" yelled a man.

Jack stepped forward, his eyes led to the frightened couple on the ramp.

"O'Neill, this is Pagan. She is the leader of her people. And the man holding her is her husband. She has injuries that need attending to," Teal'C told Jack, "There is no need to be frightened, Pagan. Jack is a friend."

Pagan relaxed, but Marco did not.

"Marco, I do not believe that they will hurt us," Pagan whispered to him.

Marco relaxed slightly. Pagan was glad that he had relaxed.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


End file.
